Neutral Route/Ending Quotes
"so. its been a while since you left." '' Upon completing the Neutral Route, Lusk will receive a phone call from Sansronu explaining what happened since Lusk left the underground. The following is a list of all phone calls Lusk can receive. Sansronu will always begin with, "''heya. is anyone there?" Pre-Call Comments Sansronu will comment on a number of things before he starts explaining what happened. * Is at LV 1; Wearing bandage; Never used consumables ** "well... just calling to ask. you really like to challenge yourself, huh...? well... good job. just promise not to brag about it, okay?" * Never used consumables ** "well... just calling to ask. did you ever get something to eat?" * Wearing bandage ** well... just calling to ask... yuck. you're still wearing that gross bandage?" * Never saved ** "well... just calling to say.... you should probably save..." * Has Snowman Piece ** well... just calling to say.... you made that snowman really happy." * Spared Asgore ** "well... just calling to say.... you know that temagee attached to you? asgore just wants to give him a huge thanks. for saving his life. welp, at least he gets to live on the surface with you, huh?" * Killed Justayus or Asgore ** "well... just calling to ask... how did it feel to kill him? you know who i'm talking about." Endings Sansronu will then say, "... guess i should say something else, too." ''The phone call then branches off into their different endings. See Neutral Route: http://underek.wikia.com/wiki/Neutral_Route * Torya Endings ** "''so... it's been a while since you left. the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she's enstated a new policy... all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies but as friends." *** Exiled Queen Ending **** "but, uh, the monsters really didn't like that idea... they decided to overthrow the queen. now she has to live back in the ruins. but hey! it's not all bad! i go there to visit her all the time, we play card games like Exploding Kittens. she says i'm a great EK teacher." ** "its probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered... seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king... ... and things are looking grim for our freedom... the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey... if we're not giving up down here... don't give up wherever you are, ok? who knows how long it will take... but we will get out of here. that's a promise." ** Justayus: "HEY SANSRONU! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" ** Sansronu: "oh. it's nobody." ** Justayus: "CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?" ** Sansronu: "sure bro." ** Justayus: "WAIT A SECOND! I KNOW THIS NUMBER!" *** Betrayed Mykdyne Ending **** "WELL... HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU? I'M DOING WELL... EXCEPT OUR NEW CRINGEY QUEEN HAS DISBANDED THE ROYAL GUARD! SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD WITH MY LIFE... MAYBE I CAN BE A FAMOUS ARTIST!" **** "ANYWAYS, WELL, MYKDYNE? HE'S NOT DOING SO WELL. HE LOST HIS JOB, SO NOW HE HAS TO WORK AT SANSRONU'S ILLEGALLY HOT DOG STAND. HE HATES WORKING THERE." *** Torya Ending **** "HELLO HUMAN! I'M GOING GREAT DOWN HERE! OUR NEW NOT-SO-CRINGEY QUEEN HAS PROMOTED ME TO CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I GET TO WATER FLOWERS ALL DAY! ISN'T THAT BRILLIANT?" **** Mykdyne: "Hey! Justayus! What are you up to? Is that the human?" **** Justayus: "YES." **** Mykdyne: "Hey human. It's been awesome since you left. Torya, our new queen, started her own school. And I'm a gym teacher there! Isn't that cool? Although the kids all seem to think I'm really short for a former Royal Guard captain. They swear that I've shrunk." * Asgore Endings ** "so... it's been a while since you left. asgore built a temagee village in the city and they all moved there from waterfall. he really wants to thank them for saving his life. he's also decided to cancel his plan to escape the underground." *** Exiled King Ending **** "but, uh, the monsters really didn't like that idea... they decided to overthrow the king. now he has to go live in ruins." ***** Torya accepts ****** "he lives with the ex-queen now. i don't think their relationship is very stable, but hopefully it gets better, huh? i go to visit them all the time. we play card games like Exploding Kittens. torya says i'm a great EK teacher." ***** Torya declines ****** "well, when he arrived, the queen didn't exactly give him a huge welcome. she told him to, uh, get lost." ******* Justayus is alive ******** "so he moved to snowdin. now he lives with me and justayus. it's pretty cool, we can play card games like Exploding Kittens all the time." ******* Justayus is dead ******** "so he moved to snowdin. now he lives with me, in what used to be justayus' room." ** "its probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered... seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though things are looking grim for our freedom... the king's trying his best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey... if we're not giving up down here... don't give up wherever you are, ok? who knows how long it will take... but we will get out of here. that's a promise." ** Justayus: "HEY SANSRONU! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" ** Sansronu: "oh. it's nobody." ** Justayus: "CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?" ** Sansronu: "sure bro." ** Justayus: "WAIT A SECOND! I KNOW THIS NUMBER!" *** Betrayed Mykdyne Ending **** "WELL... HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU? I'M DOING WELL... EXCEPT KING ASGORE HAS DISBANDED THE ROYAL GUARD! SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD WITH MY LIFE... MAYBE I CAN BE A FAMOUS ARTIST!" **** "ANYWAYS, WELL, MYKDYNE? HE'S NOT DOING SO WELL. HE LOST HIS JOB, SO NOW HE HAS TO WORK AT SANSRONU'S ILLEGALLY HOT DOG STAND. HE HATES WORKING THERE." *** Asgore Ending **** "HELLO HUMAN! I'M GOING GREAT DOWN HERE! KING ASGORE HAS PROMOTED ME TO CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! HE ALSO TRIMMED A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY FACE!" **** Mykdyne: "Hey! Justayus! What are you up to? Is that the human?" **** Justayus: "YES." **** Mykdyne: "Hey human. It's been awesome since you left. Torya, an old lady who moved from the ruins to the city, started her own school. And I'm a gym teacher there! Isn't that cool? Although the kids all seem to think I'm really short for a former Royal Guard captain. They swear that I've shrunk." * King and Queen Ending ** "so... it's been a while since you left. asgore built a temagee village in the city and they all moved there from waterfall. he really wants to thank them for saving his life. he's also decided to cancel his plan to escape the underground." ** the human souls the king gathered... seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though things are looking grim for our freedom... the king's trying his best not to let us give up hope." ** "well, you know torya? she's moved out of the ruins and returned as queen of the underground. she says that asgore needs to be supported as much as possible in times like this. though i'm not sure if she's helping or just adding relationship issues to the pile of problems he already has." ** Justayus: "HEY HUMAN! THE QUEEN IS JUST AS CRINGEY AS I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE! JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW!" * Mykdyne Ending ** "since you left, things down here... are different. with asgore gone... mykdyne became the ruler of the underground. he's decided to destroy every human that comes here. and since the human souls disappeared... he's also looking for a new way to break the barrier... and when he does, he's going to wage war on humanity. i mean, that was asgore's plan, too. but he was really, uh, bad at it. mykdyne has also expanded the royal guard massively. he says the first thing he'll do after we get out of here... is take his army and personally hunt you down and destroy you". * MettatonFlo21 Ending ** "since you left, things have... gotten interesting. with asgore gone, the people looked to mykdyne to rule... but he was nowhere to be found. so mettaflo just kind of... took over? he's brainwashed everyone with his stupid TV show. and made the underground into his personal paradise. it's honestly... kinda disturbing. as for me? i'm his personal agent, isn't that cool?" * Justayus Ending ** "so, uh, since you left, things have gotten really strange. a lot of people just disappeared overnight... and we had no ruler. and for some reason justayus got elected...? why doesn't he talk to you about this..." ** "HELLO HUMAN! ASGORE, MYKDYNE, METTAFLO AND ALYA ALL WENT AWAY ON VACATION... SO NOW I'M RULER! AND TO BE HONEST, THIS JOB IS KINDA CRINGEY..." ** "..." ** "..." ** "IS SANSRONU GONE? DON'T TELL MY BROTHER, BUT I THINK HE'S ACTING SUSPICIOUS... WHY WOULD ALL MY FRIENDS LEAVE FOR A HOLIDAY AT THE SAME TIME... WITHOUT ME AND SANSRONU?! THEY AREN'T EVEN REPLYING TO MY CALLS AND TEXTS. DO YOU THINK HE COULD POSSIBLY BE... LYING?! WELL, SANSRONU'S COMING BACK... BYE FOR NOW!" * Dog Ending ** "well, some weird stuff happened... a small, white dog became president of the underground... it sleeps on the throne and does absolutely nothing... for some reason... this is the best life for everyone. so i owe you a thanks." ** "Woof!" * Alya Ending ** "uh, actually, talk to alya about it." ** "Oh. Hey. So you're the one who killed all my friends. I hate you. Yet... strangely... It's because of you, that... That I was forced to become a better person. When I first saw you hurting people... I just sat there. Watching you. I thought... No one cares. But then I realised... that people do care. And that I should care as well. I've evacuated everyone to a safe place, and now they're treating me like a hero... though I'm really not..." ** "I should've killed you while I had the chance." * Secret Ending ** You waited for a phone call from Sansronu. ** But nobody came. After Call After finishing the call, Sansronu says goodbye with one of the following: * "welp, see you later, kid." * "oh, hey. uh, see you later kid." * "go to hell." * "don't come back, you are not welcome here." Category:Routes